


Birthday Fic

by tannoreth



Series: DND Fic [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), QDND
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannoreth/pseuds/tannoreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elaborate birthday presents yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Fic

**_February 4, 328_ ** **-**

LITOR-QUARMAR TENSION DEESCALATES SUDDENLY – SUMMIT MEETING CALLED – CULT OF TIAMAT BLAMED FOR INSTIGATING THE WAR

KORDSPORT –  Representatives from both the Litor Council and Quarmar royalty met today near the border to discuss a diplomatic solution to a conflict that officials had proclaimed inevitable. According to the summit press release, new intelligence was revealed about the source of the conflict which throws the legitimacy of the entire war into question.Top diplomats as well as military leaders are attending the summit, pointing to the seriousness with which both Litor and Quarmar are taking this new information. Both armies have called a halt to all battles and are waiting for further instruction.

Tantalizingly little information has been released so far from the summit, but summit representatives have informed the press that the war was provoked by adherents of Tiamat, placed strategically within the Litor government.  It appears this was no mere act of treason, but rather the work of religious fanatics, determined to collect souls for their evil dragon god. What they intended to ultimately do is still unclear, but it appears the method of delivery for the souls were the swords being used by both Litor and Quarmar in the war. Clerics from both countries have jointly examined the weapons and can confirm that they are infused in evil arcane magic. As-yet unconfirmed rumors suggest that the top level cultists have been taken into custody or even killed. It is unclear whether this was an officially sanctioned action.

Although the cult’s involvement almost certainly escalated the conflict to the point of war, issues of trade, food supply, and border security are still very much on the plate to discuss over the coming days at the summit.

More about the war and its sudden end on pages 2, 4, and 17.

 _(in the corner next to it but smaller)_ THE CITY OF LITOR, UPPER DISTRICT - The city center has been abuzz with rumors regarding the return of a group of adventurers from a journey to the North. While the reason behind the excitement has not yet come to light, there is speculation that at least one member of the Litor elite is involved. Whether this has anything to do with the situation in Quarmar remains to be seen.

 

**_February 7, 328_ \- **

7 February 328

Dear Symalin,

Thank you for ~~coming to~~   ~~going out~~   attending dinner with me last night. ~~It was fun~~   You were very pleasant company. I hope ~~we can~~   ~~you and I can~~   you will honor me by allowing me to take you out again in the near future.

Yours,  
 ~~Joaqui Cassi~~ shit ive got to write another draft of this anyway

****

**_March 21, 328_ \- **

WAR HERO AND CROWN PRINCESS SPOTTED TOGETHER

THE CITY OF LITOR - It appears the younger members of the Morrogain and Calloway families may have more than just professional ties. Princess Symalin, 24, and Sir Cassidy Calloway, 26, were seen eating dinner together in the central city. Although there were no overt displays of affection, they certainly lingered over their dinner and shared a dessert…

The younger Sir Calloway rose to prominence earlier this year after it was revealed that he played a large part in ending the Quarmar conflict. Has his new fame resulted in new romance?

****

**_May 10, 328_ \- **

(tear stained)

10 May

Symalin

I’m going to be leaving Litor for a while. I hope you find someone better for you.

I’m sorry it didn’t work out.

Joaquin

****

**_May 10, 328_ \- **

10 May

To my family,

I’m going to Quarmar to rebuild what I helped destroy. You probably won’t be able to send letters, I’m trying to keep it secret. Don’t worry about where I am.

Joaquin

****

**_November 9, 328 -_ **

9 November 328  
From the desk of the Director of Litor Internal Affairs

Internal Affairs Notice to: All members of the Litor Council

Re: Appointment of High Inquisitor

Beginning 9 November 328, the position of High Inquisitor of Litor will be taken over by Nifty Strangenorth. Following his appointment, he plans to meet personally with all members of the council. He will be in contact with you shortly.

Please direct any inquiries about this process to Regent Strangenorth, Rm 325, 15 High Street, Litor City.

****

**_November 13, 328 –_ **

13 November 328  
From the desk of Regent Nifty Strangenorth

Sir Calloway,

Following my recent appointment as High Inquisitor of Litor, I intended to interview all Litor councilmembers personally. However, as you repeatedly insist upon leaving Litor without warning, you are preventing me from completing even the first task of my new position. How you manage to stand in my way even when you are in other countries on irresponsible guilt-fueled adventures is a mystery to me.

I will be visiting you shortly at the bridge construction site.

Regent Strangenorth

(signature)

****

**_November 18, 328 -_ **

18 November

Cameron,

Has Nifty left Litor yet?? Tell him he can’t come down here, doesn’t he know I’m in disguise?? I don’t think Quarmar would be very happy with finding out that the person who destroyed their bridge is now helping rebuild it. They might think I’m sabotaging it or something. 

Sorry I haven’t replied to your letters.

Love,  
 ~~Joaq~~ ~~Cas~~ Joaquin

****

**_November 18, 328 -_ **

18 November

Nifty,

Telling you not to come probably isn’t going to work, is it.

Joaquin

****

**_December 17, 328 –_ **

EXPOSE - IS A LITOR COUNCILMEMBER SECRETLY HELPING REBUILD QUARMAR? – VISIT FROM THE LITOR HIGH INQUISITOR RAISES QUESTIONS

A member of the Litor council may have infiltrated Quarmar reconstruction efforts, for reasons unknown. The Litor High Inquistor, an intense and domineering high elf, appeared unexpectedly last Tuesday at the Royal Bridge build site. Upon arrival, he demanded to meet with “Cassidy Calloway, or maybe Joaquin or August or one of those other stupid names he uses.” After interrogating the foreman on duty to no result, the Inquisitor left as suddenly the construction site as he had come. However, a carriage emblazoned with the Litor emblem was seen departing the area the next morning, suggesting that the Inquisitor lingered overnight for other business.

Although none of the aliases mentioned produced the man the Inquisitor was looking for, Cassidy Calloway is the middle child of the Calloways, one of the most important Litor Council families. He is also known to have had a role in destroying the Royal Bridge and rumored to have played a part in ending the Quarmar-Litor conflict.ntually caused enough of a fuss that uisitor was looking for, tupid names he uses."asons unknown.

Following the visit by the High Inquisitor, Calloway appears to have slipped away from Quarmar. While there is no official record of him leaving the bridge site, foremen report that a man going by Christian Nightengale who fits the description of Cassidy has not appeared for work for the past three days.

****

**_January 3, 329 –_ **

PRODIGAL SON RETURNS AGAIN – The often-absent Cassidy Calloway, 27, has once again appeared on the Litor scene after an absence of nearly nine months. Rumors of his involvement in the rebuilding of Quarmar infrastructure remain unconfirmed.

Sir Calloway has quietly sent word around among the Litor elite that he will be following in his mother’s footsteps and taking on private clients to tutor in swordplay. The client list will surely fill up quickly, as an opportunity to train with the man who some are referring to as the ‘Talon of Litor’ will be coveted by those who can afford it. **** _  
  
_

**_February-May 329_ – **

Guest Check February 21

The Front Roe  
1300 Delphinium St  
The Upper District  
Table No. 6 / Bill No. 312

1  Beef Wellington w Oyster Pate  75g  
1  Chilled Lobster Tail w Truffles  90g  
1  Seared Chocolate Hazelnut Souffle  30g  
2  Glasses Finger Islands 327 Sauvignon Blanc  15g

Balance Due  225g

Signature: Cassidy Calloway  
_____

Guest Check April 9

Prawnbroker  
14 Estella Road  
First Middle District  
Table No. 8 / Bill No. 5702

1  Half Tarragon Chicken  70g  
1  Beef Tartare on Rye  80g  
1  Orange Chocolate Mousse Cake  25g  
1  Bottle Pézenas 328 Coteaux du Languedoc  90g

Balance Due  265g

Signature: Nifty Strangenorth

______

Guest Check May 3

Tequila Mockingbird  
590 Old Leaf Lane  
Upper District  
Table No. 46 / Bill No. 218

1  Charcuterie Plate  79g  
3  Quatre Monts Bière de Garde  10g  
2  Dog’s Head Barley Stout  8g

Balance Due  125g

Signature: Joaquin Calloway

_____  
Guest Check May 12

Loaf and Devotion  
4 Pace St  
Second Middle District  
Table No. 10 / Bill No. 65

2  Boudin Blanc with Foie Gras + Truffles  75g  
2  Glasses Graves 324 Sauternes  12g

Balance Due  174g

Signature: Nifty Strangenorth

****

**_July 8, 329 -_ **

INQUISITOR AND COUNCILMEMBER SEEN AROUND TOWN – The reclusive Sir Cassidy Calloway has been out and about lately…with none other than the High Inquisitor, Regent Strangenorth. Although it is, of course, common for members of the government to be seen on the town for private meetings, either Calloway and Strangenorth have been collaborating on an unannounced interdepartmental proposal for the past several months, or their relationship extends beyond the marble halls of the city center.

(in the margins) Joaquin, did you see this in today’s paper? - Cameron

****

**_July 9, 329 –_ **

(crumpled and unfolded)

9 July 329

To the editor of The Chronicle,

While I appreciate your dedication to publishing even the most inane details of the personal lives of the Litor councilmembers, surely unsubstantiated gossip should not be newsworthy. Regent Strangenorth and I are close business associates, nothing more. To suggest that our relationship goes beyond that ~~is entirely untrue~~   ~~is none of your business~~ is definitely, completely reading far too deep into a relationship that absolutely does not exist in that context------

___

9 July

To the editor of The Chronicle,

Your article yesterday suggesting that Regent Strangenorth and I are involved in any kind of relationship beyond a purely professional one is ~~idiotic~~   ~~false~~  doesn’t matter anyway because there isn’t any way he cares about me at all--

____

To the Chronicle

Don’t publish things like that it might get my hopes up

 

fuck

****

**_September 23, 329 –_ **

From Creeks Cruises Co.  
23 Dock C  
Litor City

Dear Sir Calloway,

You are formally invited to join Regent Nifty Strangenorth tonight, 23 September, at 9:00 PM, on a short cruise on the Litor River.

(handwritten in the margins) Nifty, what are you trying to pull over on me? I’ll be there, but nobody had better be murdered on the boat this time.

****

**_September 24, 329 –_ **

24 September 329  
Weekly meeting of the Litor Council   
Schedule of discussion   
\--review minutes of last meeting  
\--recent protests by Druids against the logging efforts in Southern Litor  
\--proposed rules regarding pollution levels in Litor River  
\--progress in efforts toward restoring infrastructure on the Litor-Quarmar border  
\--report from the Committee on Improper Use of Cursed Relics

(in margins)

CAMERON What’s going on?  
JOAQUIN Nothing’s going on  
C I know you don’t really care about environmental advocacy but you could at least make an effort to look like you’re paying attention at the one council meeting you’ve attended in the past six months.   
J I’ll try harder to seem engaged  
C You look miserable.  
J Okay  
C Is this because of your date last night?  
C I know you read this.  
C Don’t ignore me.  
J I’m trying to pay attention to this report on the druid protests   
C You don’t care about Druids, you care about whatever happened on your date with Nift---  
J not a date  
C Just like you haven’t been dating ever since you got back from Quarmar.  
J ~~We~~   ~~We haven’t been~~     
C The fact that you’ve been trying to think of something to write for about five minutes now seems like an answer.  
J We haven’t been  
C But you want to.  
J But ~~I~~   ~~He~~ Last night he invited me out onto a  boat and he made me admit that I liked him  
C Ah.  
J BUT I CAN TELL HE DOESN’T ACTUALLY LIKE ME  
C wh---  
J I KNOW, CAMERON. SO WHY DID HE DO THIS?? IS HE JUST TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME??-----

CLINT Joaquin sure looks upset taking notes about pollution  
CLINT wow. your love life is super dramatic  
J Why are all three of us here anyway?  
C You two need to look like you’re involved in legitimate business once in a while.   
C And stop trying to change the subject.  
J  What’s the point in talking about it, I just have to spend the rest of my life avoiding him at all costs right?  
C I honestly think you’re about 15 sometimes.  
J I’m never going to be able to face him again  
C We’ll see.

****

**_December 23, 330 -_ **

PRIVATE SOLSTICE GATHERINGS AMONG LITOR’S ELITE? – Spotted: Sir Cassidy Calloway furtively leaving the rooms of Regent Strangenorth in the early hours of the day following the solstice. Of course, it could have just been urgent council business. Then again, it could have been something else…

****

**_February 17, 330 -_ **

(crumpled and unfolded)

17 February 330  
Weekly meeting of the Department of Internal Affairs  
Schedule of discussion   
\--review minutes of last meeting  
\--pitch from the Drow Lobby  
\--discussion of new Councilmember public relations conduct rules   
\--report from the Head of the Agricultural Regulation Committee  
\--report from the High Inquisitor

(in margins)

-implement policy to keep track of councilmembers? Some kind of magical tracking device?

-but none of them have a problem of disappearing other than him

-could I push it through on that basis alone? Probably not.

-but he has been gone for three days longer than he said he would. That’s just irresponsible.

He has things to do here.

****

**_July 30, 330_ – **

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Prince Joaquin Calloway and Regent Nifty Strangenorth to take place on 30 July in the year 330 at the Calloway Estate.


End file.
